Flux
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Susan Bones learns to use the tee vee and contemplates her marriage.


**AN: Prompt: show a pureblood marrying a muggle and learning how to use a muggle device. 901 words.**

* * *

Susan Bones sat down in the living room and looked to the big black box in the center of the room.

"Activate yourself," she commanded. The big black box did not respond. Susan groaned. She had gotten home early from work and wanted to watch more from this magical "tee-vee." Unfortunately, her dearest Jason was still at work, and it appeared that he was the only one who could work the damned thing.

"Tee-vee," she said, "Awake, I command you."

Nothing. She sighed, and strained her brain, trying to remember what Jason did to awaken tee-vee. There was a bulky gray wand that he usually lifted. But instead of waving the wand around and crying incantations, he just tapped little knobs on his wand.

Susan pulled her own wand out from her robe's internal pocket and pointed it at the television screen. She placed her thumb on the furthest end. Nope.

There were no awakening spells that Susan knew of, and she'd scoured her parents' journals for many years. Her parents had been Arithomamcers and had developed spells all their life before Voldemort had gotten to them, and she had taken it upon herself to learn their craft.

She wondered if it was Jason's wand specifically that had made it work. Lo and behold, when she looked, it was on the coffee table. She smiled, pressed the big on button, and flicked through channels.

* * *

Susan remembered when she first met Jason. She had ventured into a muggle coffee shop, because Hannah wanted to meet there. She got in line and waited for her turn to get to the counter and buy herself a drink. She was more of a tea-drinker herself, but she wasn't oppose to the bitter caffeinated morning drink.

She remembered the strange looks, because she wore her robes to the occasion. She thought to herself nervously that she was probably breaking a small line of the Statute of Secrecy.

"Nice costume," the young man behind her said.

She whirled around to see a dark-haired man with bright blue eyes and freckle-scattered cheeks. He was smiling earnestly at her. He was dressed like a muggle. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a hooded jacket. Those clothes seemed like a costume to Susan.

"Th-thank you," she spluttered shyly.

"Is this your first time in here?" he asked. "Because I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm visiting a friend," she admitted. She was about to turn around when he spoke again.

"So what's with the costume?" he asked. He seemed so eager to know about her, it was hard to resist home

"Um, this is my work uniform," she said honestly. "I'm on break. Didn't have time to change."

"You must work at a pretty interesting place," he'd said. "I'd love it if you told me more sometime."

"I-I will," Susan stammered, before turning back around. She'd almost made it to the counter when he tapped he shoulder. She whirled back around.

"My name is Jason, by the way. Jason Golden," he said.

"Susan Bones," she replied.

"You sound like one of the witches in the _Harry Potter_ series," he said.

"You know Harry Potter?" she asked, confused.

"So you're a fan! That's so cool!" Jason said.

Susan turned back around as the last person moved forward. When she sat down with Hannah a few moments later, Hannah promised to help her see him more.

From then on, Susan had to adjust in many ways. She had to learn how to use a Telly-Fone and to drive one of those muggle deathtraps and how to make toast without a wand. She rather liked the roaster a lot. It was so useful, and it was so fun seeing the slices of bread bounce!

* * *

As she flipped through channels on the tee-vee, she realized that Jason had adjusted a lot as well. He had to learn that Harry Potter was a real person in her world and how to make sure Magic and technology did not mix horribly. That lesson was apparent after Susan had cast some simple spell during the night of the World Football Tournament and had fried the tee-vee.

Both had to adjust to their various lifestyles. But Susan wouldn't have it any other way. After all, what was life without change? Flux was all she knew.

Jason walked into the door of the little flat an hour later, hung up his keys, and sat down next to his wife on the couch. He looked from the bluish screen to her.

"Wotcher, Jason," Susan said, leaning against him, her sweet brown eyes looking to him.

"Wotcher," he said. "I see you finally figured out the tee-vee!"

He sounded genuinely excited for her.

"It took a while," Susan admitted. "But I finally got it!"

"I'm so happy for you," Jason said as he slipped an arm around his wife. "I know you've been struggling with it for months. Although the search for a television spell was entertaining."

Susan laughed. "You know I just wanted to figure it out for myself! You have to explain how everything works to me! I know it probably gets boring and irritating."

"Boring? Irritating?" Jason laughed. "Not words I'd use to describe my Susan."

"How nice," Susan said as she patted him on the cheek. "How about we make toast?"


End file.
